scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
E.N.I.G.M.A.
The Europan Nullification and Investigation Group for Malignant Anomalies is a secret containment agency of Reality B-15, Europa . Designed to handle the unexpected results of the Steampunk sciences run amok, the ENIGMA agents are everywhere. Hidden within the common populace ENIGMA agents patrol not only for breaches of forbidden science but also for the incursion of alien forces and exist to thwart the misaligned plans of misguided Steampunks dabbling in things best left alone. Supported by miraculous devices and a network of loyal agents ENIGMA rivals even the High Church in reach and stock of information. Though the Europan Confederacy has no official policing force, ENIGMA could be considered the Confederacy’s investigative arm as agents are free to work outside of local and even government channels (In fact they are encouraged to do so). However their scope is dedicated to threats of a serious nature including trans-dimensional conflux, massive zombie infestation of the carrot supply, or paradoxical catastrophe resulting in the inversion of reality. Common or even national crime matters such as robbery, treason, and even terrorism are left for police agencies. Primary in the ENIGMA mission is the apprehension of several dangerous criminal masterminds guilty of crimes against the Confederacy and attempts to threaten the very existence of Europa. Wanted fugitives sought by ENIGMA include the mad Doctor Daniel Bryce, rogue Librarian Archa Ziel, and Professor T. Each ENIGMA Agent operates as needed. Some agents are assigned highly active assignments (such as hunting a fugitive) while others are assigned to remote posts where their only duty is to be availible should they be needed. Some ENIGMA agents serve years of filing reports with out ever being called to service while others die within days of initial training. The administration of ENIGMA is a mystery even to the agents themselves no agent has ever actually met with “Home Office”. Orders and reports move back and forth across the agency with clock work precision and each agent is very much on his own until activated. In addition each agent has a regular cover occupation in their assigned area. This means that any individual living in your community (butcher, post office worker, parson) could secretly be an ENIGMA agent awaiting the order to spring into action to protect Europa against the threats of the unknown. Some agents are even rumored to have unique talents and abilities such as schematic auto-identification, occult manipulation, and even lyncathropy. The only publicly known and recognized ENIGMA man is Captain James Fisk of the Second Meridian Air Corps. Surviving the "Norstead Incident" of 1878 V.E. Captain Fisk successfully captured the mad Steampunk "Professor T" as he attempted to vaporize the Imperial Palace with a massive plasma burst. Found unconscious and handcuffed to the mad professor amongst the rubble the good Captain was made a newspaper celebrity before he even regained consciousness in a local hospital. Now as the only public face of ENIGMA he is regularly called forth from his duties as an Air Marshal to combat all manner of aberrations as the continent's favored "Monster Hunter". Rumored to have survived his dozens of encounters through mysterious and miraculous gifts Capt. Fisk avoids the newspaper spotlight as best he can and has been seen enlisting the aid of other unidentified agents in encounters across the globe. Category:Factions/Organizations Category:Neutral Parties